Contractor shall organize a network of cooperating hospitals to develop and implement comprehensive cancer control activities in their community relating to the diagnosis, staging, treatment, and rehabilitation of all stages of head and neck cancer. The network shall be linked to the contractor institution which shall serve as the major cancer hospital.